Jackie's Plan For Easter
Jackie's Plan For Easter is a double-length episode of Playtime with Jackie from season 1. Summary Jackie celebrates 1st Day of Spring with Keziah, Fushion, Little Keira, and Rhonda, but for the party, they'll dance, eat pizza, and hunt for Easter eggs. Plot Act 1 Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Little Keira, and Rhonda are having a big dance party while listening to Thunder. Keira gets off the school bus and sees the green door opened, a white car, Keziah and Fushion's bikes, and a white banner reading "DANCE PARTY!!!". Inside Jackie's House, Jackie, Little Keira, and Rhonda are clapping along, while Keziah is playing some bongo drums and Fushion is rapping among the song. After the song, Fushion decides to change the song to Believer, but Jackie, Little Keira, and Rhonda don't like that song. In the kitchen, a Russian-speaking woman named Rimma introduces herself to Keira, and Melissa just ordered party size boxes from Pat's Pizzeria (1st box is plain, 2nd box is pepperoni). After dancing to You Can't Hide and Funtime Dance Floor, a Pat's Pizzeria boy gives Melissa party size boxes for Jackie and her friends to eat. Jackie and the kids chant for pizza and run to the kitchen. Melissa serves pizza and cups of water for the kids. While they're eating pizza, Jackie asks her friends what their bus numbers are and Melissa's age. She then points at Keira and another Keira, which are the same names. Keira will be named Big Keira, while another Keira will be named Little Keira. As soon as Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Little Keira, Rhonda, and Keira are done eating pizza, Keira runs back to her house to change her shirt and get her iPad. Suddenly, Sharon and Sam are in Keira's way and they're just visiting Jackie's friends from her house. Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Little Keira, and Rhonda are about to go egg hunting at Jackie's backyard, so Keira joins them and put the eggs in a Walmart plastic bag. At Jackie's backyard, Little Keira hides all the eggs in different areas and starts the egg hunt. Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, and Keira go first and find the eggs that Little Keira hid, but she asks Jackie did she find the last egg. It was under the leaves. After the first row, Little Keira and Rhonda go second and find all the eggs that Jackie, Keziah, and Fushion hid. After the second row, Jackie, Keziah, and Fushion start to throw and break eggs. Jackie exclaims that the flying eggs are shooting stars. Little Keira gets upset and yells at Jackie, Keziah, and Fushion to stop throwing and breaking the eggs. Rimma tells Jackie, Keziah, and Fushion to stop instead. After the egg hunt, Little Keira picks up slices of pizza off the grass and counts all the eggs, while Rimma grabs Jackie's hand to not touch the pipe to soak all the eggs. As soon as Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Little Keira, Rhonda, and Keira go inside, Jackie sees more friends named Nylah, Tashira, and their baby siblings named Carlucci and Cayooen. Melissa writes the Patterson kids' names on the white board to let Keira know them, and if she doesn't remember them, Melissa will rewrite their names. A bunch of kids try to paint some eggs, while Jackie spends time with Bubblegum and Jean in the cat room. Suddenly, Eleanor and Will arrive at Jackie's house to pick up Keziah, Fushion, and their cousins, while Rimma teaches Keira a Russian word, "Backa" as she, Little Keira, and Rhonda leave. After Rimma, Little Keira, Rhonda, Eleanor, Will, and the Patterson kids leave, Jackie is bored and whines. Melissa imitates just like her crying and asking a question. Jackie asks Melissa if she wants to listen to music while her friends are gone, but Melissa tells her her friends just left. Jackie doesn't know what to do now. She thinks back to Will warning her about the Smarties candy wrapper, her celebrating her 1st anniversary sleepover, and her singing and dancing to Thunder. There was a long pause. Jackie gets right back to asking Melissa if she can ride her bike, but Melissa needs her to wear her helmet. When Jackie and Keira go outside, Melissa warns Jackie to make sure she has her helmet on, and Jackie did so. Melissa then warns Jackie to ride on her street, and if one of her friends are at her street, she'll stay outside. Jackie understood and starts riding her bike, but Keira's handle on her scooter is in sideways. Jackie helps Keira fix her scooter, but Keira tells her she's fine. While Jackie and Keira ride their bike and scooter around the street, Eleanor and Will appear behind them and ride on their street. So, Jackie rushes to them and asks one of them if she can ride her bike to their street, but Eleanor and Will warn her that she cannot leave her street until she's older. Jackie kept her promise and reminds them good luck. After Eleanor and Will leave, Jackie decides to play hide and seek with Keira, but Keira needs to raise her hand first before she can play. Yay! Now Jackie and Keira can play hide and seek! In the game, Jackie will hide, and Keira will seek and count to 10. After Jackie and Keira play hide and seek, Jackie is in shock and notices that Keira has a sister who's lost. Her name is Claudia. She is left alone down the beach. To her surprise, Jackie have met Claudia before, and thinks she's lost at the beach by herself. Craig and Michelle come to get her by the way. Craig screams at Claudia to get back over here. But, there's no way for Claudia to return. Jackie hopes that Keira will take care of her sister. Keira has to make sure that Claudia doesn't leave the house, and when she finds her, she'll come back. Everyday, Keira must take care of Claudia without leaving the house and go to the beach again. Act 2 As Jackie takes Keira back inside, Jackie tells Melissa that Keira told her that Claudia is lost at the beach. She then tells her that Keira left her at the beach, Claudia saying "Friends", "Jackie's house" and "Lissa friend house" to play with her friends at her house, Michelle and Craig finding Claudia, Claudia being 2 years older than Keira, and Claudia becoming a naughty big girl. Melissa suggested that her nickname is Naughty Claudia. She decides to serve Jackie and Keira tomatoes and cucumbers with ranch dip for a snack. Meanwhile, Keziah and Fushion return to Jackie's house after they drop off their cousins. Melissa serves them tomatoes and cucumbers with ranch dip just like Jackie and Keira. While Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, and Keira eat tomatoes and cucumbers with ranch dip, Jackie asks them if they saw a "F@#$ that number line." sign on the girls' bathroom door at school, but it's just a meme. Keziah and Fushion are confused about the number line, but if they're explorers, Jackie is not literally an explorer or has a map. After Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, and Keira eat tomatoes and cucumbers with ranch dip, Sam gets home from work, while Opal gets home from taking walks. Nylah and Tashira return with their bikes for a 10-race contest. But Nylah calls Fushion nasty. If Fushion is called nasty, then Jackie will cheat him for sure. To win her Oreo chocolate bar, Jackie and her friends will win 10 races. Suddenly, when Jackie and her friends are racing down the street, Tashira accidentally pushes Jackie off her bike. Tashira made Jackie cry and scream extremely loud, causing Sam to hear her screams. Jackie hurt her ankle and throws her helmet until Sam carries her and puts a bandage on her ankle. Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, and Tashira start arguments about Jackie hurting her ankle, but Fushion yells "Nuh-UH!" and is about to throw a tantrum because he didn't push Jackie off her bike; Tashira did. Without Jackie by their side, the kids decide to run down to the beach. At the beach, Nylah uses her phone to look up fishes on the web, and found a catfish. Nylah and the crew needed to get a catfish, whose someone locked it in a green cage. But first, they'll need a giant rock to place the catfish down. So, the giant rock is between them. Now Nylah can free the catfish out of the cage and take turns with Keziah, Fushion, and Tashira. After getting the catfish out of the cage, it looks like it's dead. So, Nylah and the crew beat up the dead catfish and show its meat on the inside. Nylah decides to show this dead catfish to Melissa. Melissa doesn't like the way Nylah takes it for her and tells her to put the dead catfish back to the beach. After Nylah finds a dead catfish from the beach, the kids want Keira to get a yellow fishing pole from a neighbor's jetty. When Keira tries to get a yellow fishing pole, Craig spotted her and asks her what she's doing. Keira is trying to get a yellow fishing pole from a neighbor's jetty, but it's really not a good thing to get it. Melissa yells at Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, and Tashira to get over here. Back at Jackie's house, Melissa refuses to let Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, and Tashira stay at her yard, but Nylah tells her that she and the crew are trying to get a dead catfish out of the cage. That was really unnecessary for them to do that and Melissa now calls them a crazy bunch. Jackie heard this and did not go with them to the beach because she broke her ankle. She decides to go egg hunting with her friends just like last time at her party, but Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, and Tashira are almost done playing. At Jackie's backyard, Jackie hides all the eggs and starts the egg hunt, but Keziah tells her that the egg hunt is not ready. She needs to wait a little longer for it to start. Suddenly, Jackie accidentally starts the egg hunt, making Keziah upset and argue with Nylah and Tashira. She's going home and runs away. Nylah and Tashira chase after her and they will see Keira tomorrow. As soon as Jackie goes inside, Melissa tells Keira that she already let Jackie inside to put on her pajamas, brush her teeth, and go to bed. At 7:00pm, Melissa walks Keira home because it's getting late and Keira is holding her eggs given to Nylah. Melissa says "I'll see you later." as the episode ends. Cast Songs * Thunder * You Can't Hide * Funtime Dance Floor Trivia * This is the 3rd episode to have a double-length episode. * Jackie was absent in Meet Nylah and Tashira! and returned for this episode. * This is the 2nd double-length episode Jackie screams and throws a tantrum. The first was Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover. ** A scene where Tashira pushed Jackie off her bike caused her to scream and cry will later appear again in a flashback in Jackie Stays Home From School. * This is the only double-length episode Jackie does not go exploring, unlike in Jackie Saves New Year's Eve and Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover. * This is the 2nd episode to feature Nylah and Tashira, the pink and purple jacket duos. * This is the 1st episode to feature Carlucci and Cayooen, as one of Nylah and Tashira's siblings. * These are the 1st appearances of Rimma, Little Keira, and Rhonda from Lipetsk, Russia. ** Although Rimma, Little Keira, and Rhonda are from Lipetsk, Russia, they speak Russian since Little Keira and Rhonda are teaching Jackie Russian during egg hunt. ** They will later appear again in Jackie Saves the Day. * Eleanor and Will do not make larger roles in this episode, they only make cameo appearances while they pick up the Patterson kids from Jackie's House, and ride their bikes on Jackie's street. * Melissa technically calls Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, and Tashira the crazy bunch kids because they do crazy stuff like trying to get a yellow fishing pole to catch fish. * It is unknown what time Jackie got home between 1:00 and 1:30, 3:30pm is her usual returning home time, but at 2:52pm, Keira gets home one hour later after her, Keziah, Fushion, Little Keira, and Rhonda's arrival, so that means Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Little Keira, and Rhonda had a half-day of school before Keira gets here one hour later. Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, and Tashira previously had a half-day in Meet Nylah and Tashira, where they thought Jackie was still at school, but she had a half-day and Melissa just sent her to her grandmom's and will not get sent back home until tomorrow. Gallery The Easter eggs.jpeg Category:Season 1 Category:Double-Length Episodes